


Do Your Creepy Face!

by Dukeofnachos



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bittersweet, Chara Redemption, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Chara, Gender-Neutral Frisk, POV Second Person, Papyrus makes a very brief appearence, Reader Is Not Frisk, but it's crap, like one line, rather they've already been redeemed here, second chapter is a picture, who the reader is isn't important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dukeofnachos/pseuds/Dukeofnachos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*You click the folder. The only thing inside is a single video file. It's named "Two Year Anniversary".<br/>*There's another file with that same title elsewhere, but this one is much shorter. You think it might be something private.<br/>*Watch it?<br/>>Yes__________________No</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, um. This is kind of like a transcription of a video? It's not much, but it's something.

The video is completely black, but there’s still audio. You hear a voice. It young and quiet and a little rough, like it isn’t used often. Maybe a boy? They could be a girl. Maybe they’re neither. You don’t know. You can’t tell.

“Yeah, of course I’m recording!” They say. “It’s the anniversary, after all. Don’t you want to remember this?”

Another voice rumbles lowly. It’s a little too far away, so you can’t make out what it’s saying.

“It’s been two years since we came to the surface, duh!” The first voice says. There’s some shuffling around. “Come on, Sans! At least look at me. Chara wants to talk to you!”

“really?” A much deeper voice says skeptically. This is a man’s voice, probably. “what’s  _ possessed _ them to do that?” He says with a chuckle.

“ _ Sans! _ ” The first voice says. You hear someone shouting in the background, and then a door slamming. The man (Sans?) laughs.

“alright, alright.” You hear him reply. “i guess i don’t have a  _ ghost _ of a chance.” He continues, and then he laughs at his own joke. Someone groans. He mockingly does the same. “okay, frisk. why not? let me hear what they have to say.”

Frisk, you think, laughs and sets down the camera. Things are silent for a moment, and then you hear the sound of someone picking up the camera and looking it over.

“You’re a giant dork, you know that?” They say. It sounds like Frisk, but it also doesn't. This voice is much more confident and assertive, and it’s speaking at the same volume as Sans. And yet, there is affection in it when they call Sans a dork. Is this Chara? Whoever it is, they are still turning the camera over. They stop suddenly. They sigh.

Sans hesitates a moment. “something wrong?”

They take a moment to answer. “No. I’m just… remembering something.” They say. You think there is a smile in their voice, but they also might be nearing tears.

“something bad?” Sans asks nonchalantly, but you think you can hear him moving closer.

Chara laughs softly. “No, no.” They reassure. After a moment, they speak again. “Hey Sans,” they start, and you hear them lift the camera. “Do your creepy face!”

“creepy face?” Sans repeats, obviously confused.

“Yeah.” Chara says, and you can clearly hear them smiling. “That thing you do with your eyes. Do it!”

“Y o u  m e a n  l i k e  t h i s ?” He rumbles with a tone like ice. Chara still laughs, somehow. It sounds, happy. Genuine. At the end, they make a little hiccup noise. And then another.

“Yeah! That!” They say. Now they really do sound like they’re about to cry. You hear Sans start to say their name, but they continue.“Oh look!” They say. They don’t sound surprised at all. “The lense cap was on the whole time.” They say, quieter. They take a deep breath.

“i… i could do it again, if you want.” Sans offers. He sounds much closer now.

Chara laughs again and you can hear them shuffling. “No, it’s fine. This is perfect.” They reply. It sounds like they mean it. There’s more shuffling. “Sorry. I’m such a crybaby.”

You hear the sound of their fingers searching for the off button and one final click as the camera turns off.


	2. Our Creepy Faces.jpg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *There's something else in the folder now. It's a picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My art is crap and ideally Chara's body would fade more towards the bottom, but basically they're supposed to be like those pictures where a ghost shows up in them. Chara doesn't have a body.
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: I remembered this existed and replaced the old picture with a better picture. May upload a third chapter with a revamped version of the first. Don't expect anything great, though.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/91952964@N07/24158215378/in/dateposted-public/)

our creepy faces.png

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk, I feel like Frisk's creepy face would be Chara's normal face and Chara's creepy face is the melting thing they do. I mean, while they were alive it was probably different, but they're a ghost now, so.
> 
> The real question is where the hell they got a digital camera that picks up ghost children...
> 
> It's probably MTT brand, now that I think about it.


End file.
